The present invention is directed to a fixture for application to a conventional machine tool such as a drill press or milling machine which has a work supporting table and for supporting a workpiece above the table for the purpose of drilling a hole in the workpiece.
If a workpiece is clamped directly to the table of a machine tool for the purpose of drilling a hole in the workpiece, the table and drill will be damaged when the drill passes through the workpiece. It is also important that the workpiece be precisely located relative to the table to insure that a hole is drilled at precise point in the workpiece. In some cases, a workpiece may not have a flat surface. This would make it difficult to rest or position the workpiece accurately on the work supporting table.
Fixtures have been developed for use with table machine tools which clamp a workpiece to the work supporting table so that the workpiece is spaced from the table. The fixtures are relatively complex and cannot be located at a precise location relative to the table of a conventional table type machine tool.
A principal object of the present invention is the provision of a fixture for a conventional table type machine tool which enables a workpiece to be supported so that the workpiece is spaced from the upper surface of the work support table and the fixture and workpiece are located precisely relative to the workpiece.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a fixture for a conventional table type machine tool having keyways in which the keyways are utilized by the fixture for locating the fixture relative to the table and for clamping the fixture to the table.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fixture for a conventional machine tool, equipped with a work supporting table, which enables a workpiece to be accurately and precisely located relative to the fixture and to the table.